


Pob Wants To Give His Friends A Flower

by robertstanion



Series: Hatchetober [8]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Other, all sniggles are non binary, bringing my sniggle stanning bullshit into this, crackfic, hatchetober day 8: friendship, i named him a long while ago, kind of, pob is roberts sniggle, pob just goes by he/they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertstanion/pseuds/robertstanion
Summary: Pob is a very small being. At the age of approximately from the start of the universe to now years old, he wants to make friends. His fellow sniggles despise him, but maybe Hannah won’t.
Relationships: Robert Sniggle & Hannah Foster
Series: Hatchetober [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949110
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Pob Wants To Give His Friends A Flower

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO UR GUIDE TO KNOWING JAY'S HEADCANONED NAMES FOR THE SNIGGLES:
> 
> Pob - robert  
> Blush - Jaime  
> Cat - Kim  
> Spy - Curt   
> Stone - Jeff  
> Eldy - Lauren  
> Moon - Angela  
> Star - James

Pob was a lonely little guy. Yes, he was a band of 8, but he was different. If they had ages, he’d be the second youngest out of the lot. Even _Blush_ acted older than him, and they were the babiest of them all! Being the baby of the group meant his eyes were open to a lot more that the elders couldn’t see…or understand. It meant that being in the band made it hard to communicate, for they were all different ages in one way or another, and it also made it harder for Pob to communicate.

So, he grew a flower. A single flower. It was yellow, and It had purple in the middle of it. He didn’t believe he could grow things in The Black and White, the realm he called home, but then they grew a _flower_ and he’d been so proud. He’d wanted to show his friends, logically. What he didn’t know was how the other Sniggles thought of him, because it _certainly_ wasn’t like a friend. The other seven, Blush, Cat, Spy, Stone, Eldy, Moon and Star, they had to put up with Pob, otherwise Wiley would kill them, but if they had an option to get rid of him permanently then they would. He was too colourful, and he didn’t abide with the rules of the Sniggle law. He was useless and carefree, and didn’t fight for the rights they needed so they could retire and go live on Earth. Unfortunately, that was in a perfect world, and The Black and White wasn’t it. Pob, unaware, was going to go show his friends the flower he’d grown, proud of himself, and he frolicked through the blood that splashed up on his shoes. He was very excited.

He approached Blush first. Blush was a pale little Sniggle, with pale green undertones to them skin. They often babbled instead of speaking, and had been the one most reluctant to let a Wiggly doll go. Wiley, after the creature wouldn’t stop wailing, gave them one, and one _only,_ and it satisfied their desires for their very own friendy-wend. Pob didn’t want a friendy-wend in the shape of his master. He wanted a real one. He found them in the usual corner of The Black and White and hid the flower behind his back. With his other hand, he tapped them on the shoulder. “Psst, Blushy. You wanna see somethin’ _cool?”_ He asked as the younger sniggle, still clutching their wiggly doll close to their chest, tilted their head. He then held the flower out in front of him, and they furrowed their eyebrows.

“What is it?” They asked as they stood and looked at the flower in Pob’s hand.

“Flower!” He announced proudly. Blush shook their head as they looked at it closer. “It’s for a friend!” He told them, and panicked, they ran from the scene. Pob blinked as he pulled the flower back to his chest. He couldn’t be disheartened yet even if the gesture did…hurt, a lot, and for Pob’s tiny heart, it stung like hell.

He found Cat next. Cat had red hair, and was the palest Sniggle of them all. They took on the role of “the mother,” and they were very good at their job. They always smelled of fresh cookies and flowers, and Pob liked that smell. He figured that they would want to see his flower, so he did the same thing, and put the flower behind his back. He didn’t need to tap Cat, though, for they detected the taller Sniggle, who rocked on his heels. “Hi Cat!”

“Pob? What’s up?” They asked, and Pob presented the flower to them. “A flower?” She asked before she sighed and shook her head.

“It’s a flower! For a _friend!”_ He exaggerated, and Cat put their hand on Pob’s forearm, almost like they were going to take it, but there was a sad look in their eyes.

“I believe you misinterpreted how I direct myself towards you, Pob. I work. I don’t make friends. So, take your flower somewhere else.” They left too, and Pob was left slightly more stunned. Cat had befriended Spy, and they both didn’t try to hide it. They were _always_ seen together. His shoulders dropped again, and he found another hand on it.

“Hey, Pob. Did you see Cat go by? I’ve been searchin’ for them for hours by now.” Spy. That was Spy’s voice. And of _course,_ Spy was looking for Cat. They were the partners of the group, and it was reasonable for them to be.

Pob shook his head, and held the flower closer to his hand. “Catty just went that way.” He pointed behind him with the flower in hand, and he felt Spy’s eyes burn into it.

“Who let _you_ on Earth?” They asked, and Pob turned around and put on a smile, though it was smaller than the others had been.

“I grew it in here with my powers! It’s for a friend!” He told them, but Spy just laughed and patted his chest.

“Your power is fuckin’ useless,” he said and smiled sarcastically before turning and walking away to catch up with Cat.

It made Pob feel more insecure now. He hadn’t found anyone to give his flower to, and he was getting upset. He continued his venture, though, and next came across Stone. Stone was…the stoner uncle, pretty much. They had greenish gold hair, and nearly always had a cigarette in hand, if they weren’t shooting new commercials, that was. Stone looked up and took another breath on their cigarette, looking at the younger Sniggle. “The _fuck_ do you want?”

“Flower.”

“Flower? Wiley let you on Earth, bud?”

“No. I grew it. It’s for a friend,” he said and showed Stone. Out of all the Sniggles, he bonded with Stone the best, but today, Stone was in a bad mood, for he walked forwards, went to take the flower, and then flipped Pob off, walking away from him and his flower. He sighed deeper as he kept walking forward until he found Eldy, the grandma Sniggle, who was desperate to retire but didn’t have enough money to do so.

“Pobert, why are you holding a flower? You aren’t old enough to be going to the real world yet,” they said, and he threw on a grin. She noticed, so she must want it.

“No no, Eldy! I _grew it_! It’s my power!”

“Well, kiddo, take it and get it the fuck out of here. Flowers belong on Earth where there is, ya know, _oxygen?”_

With another failed attempt, he nodded solemnly and walked away, running in to both Moon and Star, who were the two teenagers of the group. Star was dark green, and they liked dancing. Moon was just scary. Pob decided to give it one last shot.

“Hello!”

“Oh, Pobrick’s here,” Moon sighed and looked at him. “What do you want?”

“Moon, he has a flower!” Star said and goggled at it.

“Yeah! I grew it! For my friends!”

“Who told you that you had friends here? Cause it ain’t any of us,” Moon said bluntly and checked their fingernails.

Pob blinked at the news and his smile faltered. “Okay….no friend for Pob,” he mumbled to himself, hanging his head, walking away.

Then there was himself, alone, and he sank to the floor. Nobody wanted his flower. Nobody wanted Pob’s flower, and nobody wanted to be his friend. He sighed deeply, and began to cry. He just wished that there was someone to hand his flower to.

And then there was.

There was a little girl, only about 9, who stood in front of him wearing overalls and oversized plaid as a jacket. Her hair was in long braids and she wore a cap. She looked at Pob and, after looking over him for a while, smiled. “Flower?”

Pob, shocked, wiped his eyes and nodded. “Y-Yeah! I grew it myself…for a friend…but no one here likes Pob…nobody want’s Pob’s flower…”

“Hannah wants Pob’s flower,” the girl said and stepped forward, reaching out her hand to him. Pob stood and placed the yellow flower in her hand. She grinned and hugged him, and with a blink, she was gone.

Pob figured he’d made a friend, for he’d given a little girl a flower, and hopefully, made her very happy.

**Author's Note:**

> stan pob for clear skin


End file.
